My new klaine story
by iluvglee1
Summary: This is my new klaine story that i started in 7th grade i really hope u like it. It starts at kurt and blaine's pool party. I am sorry in advance for any mistakes. Rated T but there is some M rated things in here. Warning: Mpreg


**My new story that i have been working on since i was in 7th grade and i am now in 9th though i have made alot of changes to it, hope you like it. Kurt and blaine had a child and kurt is pregnant with twins and they also have a pool, you have been warned.**

* * *

** Pool party**

Everybody was in the pool except for Jeff and Kurt. "Hey kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt took his sunglasses off to see Jeff better.

"What do you think Nick would say if, uh, i proposed to him?"

Kurt smiled and almost squealed in excitement. "I think he would say yes."

Jeff smiled at Kurt, then hopped in the pool. Kurt smirked and headed in the house. When he returned he had trunks and a t-shirt on. He got in the pool, and swam to Blaine where he was talking to Cooper about some songs, and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine jumped a little and looked back to see Kurt smiling. Cooper smiled at the couple because he knew they belonged together. '_cutest couple i've ever seen'_ Cooper thought. "Decided to get in?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt shrugged. "It's not that bad, and i missed you beside me." Kurt answered, smiling, Blaine smiled back.

* * *

Kurt decided to sit out front for awhile and then the paparazzi came up to him. He looked at them and smiled. "Hi." He said.

"How do you feel about having two new babies?" One asked.

"I cant wait to see them." Kurt smiled.

"When will you be adding new clothes?" The same girl asked.

"Well I am designing them on paper right now, but I wont start actually designing them for the public until these two are at least 2yrs old." He smiled and Jeff ran up to him.

"KURT!" Jeff exclaimed.

Kurt turned and looked at him. "Yes Jeff?"

"He said yes! He said yes!" Jeff exclaimed.

Kurt hugged him with a smile. "That's great Jeff! Tell Nick i said congratulations." Jeff nodded and waved at the paparazzi then went back outback.

* * *

Ever since the party, Benny and Carter had been swimming a lot lately, and Kurt and Blaine snuggled on the couch a lot or worked on Blaine's song writing or Kurt's clothes designing on the couch. Blaine was talking to the babies waiting until 2:30pm for the doctors appointment. "Hi babies its your daddy, i cant wait to see you." Kurt smiled at his husband still talking to their children.

"Dad!" Bentley called running in the house with carter from the pool. "Dad stop we don't want to see you being all mushy." Benny whined at Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. "That would be you guys' annoying brother." Blaine said to the babies in Kurt's stomach, but Bentley still heard him.

"Hey! Im not annoying." Bentley said as Blaine sat up.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you need?"

"Me and Carter are going upstairs." They started to head upstairs when kurt called to them.

"Door stays open!" Kurt called. They hurried upstairs to get away from Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

**4 months later**

**"**What are you naming them?" Carole asked over the phone.

"Brittany and Bailey." Kurt answered smiling.

"Aww I love those names." Kurt smiles again. "Finn!" Carole called out to the kitchen on the other side of the phone call. "Hey Kurt your brother is attempting to cook i got to go."

Kurt chuckled. "Love you Carole."

"Love you too Kurt." Kurt hung up. Kurt was shopping with sunglasses on hoping that it would make him a little less easier to recognize, and he went to find Bentley. His first day of high school was in 2 weeks. He found him drooling over the cookies in the cookie isle. Kurt walked to the chocolate chip cookies, put them in the cart, and walked out of the isle with Bentley following close behind.

* * *

They walked in the house and turned on the lights in the living room and kitchen. They put the stuff away and went outback, Bentley got in the pool and Kurt sat there and watched him.

10 minutes later Kurt and Bentley heard the paparazzi. They went out front and saw Blaine and Cooper walking toward the house. After many _many_ questions later Kurt decided to help them. Kurt and Bentley walked up to the paparazzi and got them away from the two brothers.

Blaine kissed him and they only broke apart when some paparazzi took a picture, he turned back to Kurt. "I love you." He said staring lovingly into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you too." Kurt said smiling and kissed him again not caring that cameras were going off.

* * *

**2 months later **

Kurt was laying on the couch watching T.V. when he felt the couch getting wet. "Oh god no." Kurt whispered. He pulled out his phone and called Cooper.

**Studio**

Cooper's phone went off and the gut in front of the controls looked at him. "Sorry." Cooper said then answered it. "Hello?"

"Coop you need to stop the recording."

"Kurt what's wrong?"

"It's time. Im having the twins."

"Ok I'm getting him see you in a bit." Them he hung up. "Stop the music it's a. emergency." Cooper said and the guy did a he was told.

Blaine looked through the glass at Cooper then walked out an over to him. "Why did-"

"We need to go, Kurt's having the twins." Blaine's eyes went wide and they rushed out of the recording studio.

* * *

Blaine smiled at his daughters. He had called mckinley and had them let Bentley out early. Bentley walked into the room. "I would have burst in here but the nurses told me not to run."

Blaine chuckled at his son. "I think it was better this way." Blaine smiled.

* * *

**. 3 years later**

Bentley was walking to glee club without any slushy facials yet. He walked inside and sat between his boyfriend, Carter and his 'cousin', Elizabeth who was two months older than him. He always sat by them because they don't stare at him because of who his parents are. "Ok class sectionals is coming up so let's all start thinking song selections." Mr. Shue said.

Everybody shouted out groups. "No." Bentley stood by Mr. Shue. "No we need to do some top 40 songs and broadway musicals numbers."

"Just like both if your dads Bentley. Ok we got our song genres now we need songs." Mr. Shue patted Bentley's back and Bentley sat back down.

* * *

Bentley walked through the front door and looked in the living room where the twins were starting toward him. "Bubby!" They exclaimed in unison.

Bentley caught them both at the same time. "Hey." He picked them up and walked into the living room.

"Where's uncle Carter?" Bailey asked.

Bentley sat down by Kurt and sat the twins down on the floor. "He couldn't come today ."

"How was school?" Kurt asked.

"It was good. I helped with song selections in Glee Club today and i didn't get any slushy facials today." Bentley said smiling.

"I can't remember the last time i didn't get a slushy facial before we won nationals when i was in high school."

* * *

**i am sorry for any mistakes i have to write these on my phone. I hope you liked though. I have been working on this story for a while now and i have made A LOT of changes. Please review! They make me happy and inspire me to write more.**


End file.
